shower and heartbreaks
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Como enamorarse a segunda vista.. UA (Naruto/Hinata) Para Crayola94.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**note. **Un regalo para Crayola. por sus reviews y esas cosas que hacen sentir bien. no es mucho pero es con amore.

* * *

**shower and heartbreaks..**

.

.

.

Hinata-chan es la chica más bonita y (rara) que ha visto alguna vez.

Lo sabe porque es lo primero que piensa aquella primera vez en que la distingue entre toda esa masa de gente con mas alcohol que sangre en las venas y ella, Hyuga Hinata, la chica más etérea que ha visto en su vida, le suelta un tintineante:

–E-em ho-hola Naruto-kun – sonríe, los bordes de su sonrisa desbordan algo oscuro que. – Uh, estas bastante roto ¿Sa-sabes?

Con su voz de campanitas agitadas en un vendaval del infierno. Justo después de que Kiba esto lo suficientemente lejos. La música suena estrepitosa en sus oídos y, él, Usumaki Naruto, no puede apartar los ojos de esa (rara) hada, porque no puede ser humana, no, es una especie de hada de manos pequeñas, oscuridad saliendo por sus bordes suaves. Y ella, luego de soltar esas (terribles) palabras, sonríe así, hacia el infinito, como si su piel fuera de polvo y los hombros recatadamente derechos.

(no es humana, no)

Sonríe como si no le acabara de abrir el pecho y el corazón y el alma en unas cuantas palabras filosas, brutales. Su pálida mirada escudriñando, abriéndose paso con sus manos pequeñas en el mar de su mirada –azzuuul- Naruto parpadea, y su sonrisa (gigantegigantegigante) se le congela en la cara; se tensa, como si acabaran de descubrir su secreto mejor guardado.

(eso, exactamente eso hizo, esa chica de voz de tintineante. piel de escarcha iluminando su pálida mirada.)

Después de esto hace como si no pasara nada, se acomoda en su lugar en aquel descolorido sofá en una esquina casi insulsa de la casa de Yamanaka Ino; espera, sin saber porque, solo lo sabe porque esa chica tiene que irse, enserio tiene que hacerlo, a que alguien llegue por ella, al final llega un chico de piel de agua y sonría afilada, ojos violetas, manos inquietas y voz estridente.

– Este es Suigetsu, Naruto-kun, bueno, uum, yo ya me voy, a-adiós. – Sonríe de nuevo, baja los parpados y sus pestañas aletean como un par de pajarillos oscuros sobre sus ojos de plata. Los dedos de le cosquillean porque piensa (contradictoriamente) _no te vayas_,

pero ya se ha ido.

Esa noche, la noche en que Hyuga Hinata miro dentro de su armadura de almohadas de pluma, Naruto bebió más vodka del acostumbrado.

(quería borrarse su dañina sonrisa de las retinas, del alma)

**pero.**

(su sonrisa era tan efímera que podía bebérsela.

Soñó con hacerlo. Hyuga Hinata.

ojospálidosysonrisadepolvo.

su nombre como un millar de estrellas.)

.

La segunda vez que la ve viene acompañada de un tipo que podría haber pasado perfectamente por una chica. (Deidara.) Naruto piensa, cuando lo ve, que es igual de (frágil) raro que Hinata-chan y que encajan tanto que (duele) es extraño, su nombre como una explosión. Es media tarde y el sol brilla mucho pero no abriga nada. Es un invierno soleado, así es como lo llaman ¿no?. Haruno Sakura, mirada franca y su cabello como el vómito de la primavera, mira a todos desde el césped, sentada con las manos a cada lado de sus caderas, arrancando con dedos ansiosos el césped, así, con sus hombros que siempre están a punto de quebrarse. Estaba hasta el tope con asido. Les dio un vistazo largo y lánguido y luego:

–¡Boom!- su risa resonó en el parque, se quebró contra los oxidados fierros de los juegos viejos y rebotó contra el chirrido estrangulante de las cadenas de los columpios y se quedó en el aire. Como una mariposa de agua. – Así es como suena tu nombre ¿no? – Apuntando con dedos quebradizos a Deidara, que la miraba casi indiferentemente –¡Boom!

Y se echó de espaldas al césped, levantando los brazos y soltando carcajadas de azúcar. Ino se rio tanto que las mejillas se le pusieron rojas. Naruto pensó que, sinceramente, tenía razón y,

(Sakura-chan, deberías tomar esa mierda más seguido, tu humor es mucho mejor)

Se sentó en el césped imitando a Ino, y vio a la chica de la sonrisa de polvo (Hyuga Hinata. Hyuga Hinata. Hyuga Hinata.) sentarse a unos metros mas cortos que largos, de él y observo como sus ojos se posaban en su alma. se fijo en como el horizonte se volvía rojo casi de repente, y sí, ya estaba anocheciendo.

Ino dormía murmurando cosas inteligibles y (secretas) y Kiba la cuidaba como si de un can se tratara, mirándole como si fuera lo mas bonito (rotofracturadoquebradodeshecho) que hubiera visto en su vida. Akamaru fielmente a su lado. Sakura se columpiaba suavemente, a varios metros de ellos, sus ojos perdidos entre el amarillonaranjarojo del cielo, sin verlo realmente, porque claro, Sakura solo ve el negro (oscuridad). Y el chico andrógino nombre-de-explosión ya se había ido, a saber dónde, hablando no sé qué cosas de esculturas y "danna-sama se enojara con migo, ya verán". Drogado hasta decir basta.

Y, entonces, solo quedaba ella, Hyuga Hinata, mirándolo con sus ojos de plata liquida como si estuviera buscando una grieta en su armadura de almohadas de plumas de agua de mar para poder escurrirse dentro, justo como esa noche en que

(estas bastante roto)

Y, joder, que bonita eres. Naruto quiere gritarle que deje de mirarlo como si lo quisiera destruir (reparar). Déjamedejamedejame. Y luego no porque

(bastante roto)

Quiere morderla.

Quiere quitarle el borde suave de su sonrisa con la lengua y meterle más manos en.

–Na-naruto-kun.

Ella hace sonar su nombre como el sol.

–Ehh ¿sí?

– (yo también quiero morderte) ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos, parece que va a llover.

–ehh..- parpadea, es como si ella acabara de decirle que – Ah. ¡si! ¡Sakura-chan, ya nos vamos!

y.

El camino a casa le pareció una eternidad.

Llegaron al departamento calados hasta los huesos con agua de lluvia. Kiba, con Ino en brazos, no tardo en perderse en la habitación. Sakura desapareció entre la caminata a casa, pero Naruto sabe exactamente en donde se encuentra. Todavía iba colocada, pero a juzgar por el sector en donde la perdió de vista, Naruto cree tener su ubicación exacta.

(Sa-su-ke-kun. Escucha el eco reverberando en las paredes con melancolía.)

Naruto maldice por lo bajo cuando se ve en medio de la sala sin saber muy bien que hacer, con esa chica tan efímera de sonrisa de polvo estelar reflectando el cosmos, mirándolo con sus ojos de escarcha y,

(yo también quiero morderte)

Su ropa empapada pegándose como una segunda piel a su figura de más mujer que niña. Siente que la sangre le hierve y que algo como un volcán de lava caliente y mariposas de papel diamante hace erupción con paciencia pastosa en la boca de su estómago.

–Cre-creo que ya – que ya me v-voy. – Aparte de su (adorable) tartamudeo usual, Naruto nota como le castañean los dientes, decide—

–Puedes quedarte esta noche, si quieres, Hinata-chan.

— ignorar deliberadamente a la parte de él que vendería su alma por mirar debajo de su tres tallas más grandes y (ahora mojadas) ropas.

(Su cabello de cielo nocturno no logra ocultar del todo el borde caprichoso de su sonrisa.)

Prepara chocolate caliente mientras escucha el

Tutup tutup tutup

Constante de la ducha (la piel nívea y pálida de Hyuga Hinata bajo las gotitas de agua caliente) y la lluvia allá afuera.

Tutup tutup tutup

(agua. agua. Su corazón latiéndole desgarrador en la garganta)

Cuando divisa su impoluta piel entre la sombra del pasillo se da cuenta de que lleva una de sus camisas puestas y (quiero morderte) se ve insoportablemente bella.

Le tiende la taza con el humeante chocolate, dice

–Emm, no sé si te gusta el chocolate caliente, Hinata-chan, pero eso del café no me viene y el chocolate me trae recuerdos ¿sabes?

– (ah, sí, lo sabía) Um, si, es-está bien, Naruto-kun.

Cierra sus dedos de aristócrata alrededor de la humeante taza y Naruto piensa que (¿de qué cuento de hadas saliste?) parece demasiado elegante para alguien que tiene dieciséis. Se sientan en el mullido sofá frente a la ventana y beben el chocolate mientras escuchan el eco de las gotas de lluvia reventando en el pavimento.

Tutup tutup tutup

(agua. agua. El corazón de ambos)

Tutup tutup.

(Estas bastante roto) y yo,

–Creo que te quiero, Naruto-kun. – hay un segundo cósmico, uno solo y sin embargo mas grande que el infinito, en que la respiración se le pierde y (yo también)

El sofá se hunde cuando ella, Hyuga Hinata, se sienta a horcajas sobre él.

–Hinata-chan..– susurra.

(¿qué me hiciste?) pero solo lo piensa porque.

Su aliento se mezcla, y ella es tan, tan bonita y,

(quiero morderte)

Lo hace, entierra la cara en su níveo cuello y muerde y besa y

(bastante roto)

Ella suspira. Tiembla. Lo mira.

Tutup tutup

El sol también es una estrella.

Tutup tutup tutup tutup

El reverberante sonido de su corazón contra sus costillas cuando la besó. Cuando le toco la piel de de polvo estelar con los dedos trémulos y le acaricio el paladar con la lengua húmeda El sonido de un sentimiento, algo que duele y que se queda en el aire para ser respirado.

Tutup tutup

el sonido de algo que te desgarra y te come y,

(ella sabe a polvo de estrellas)

Tutup tutup tutup

todo lo que quiere es,

te amo..

se pierde el eco.

Tutup tutup (tutup)

.

Hyuga Hinata. más humana de lo que hubiera imaginado.

.

.

.

the end.


End file.
